It always comes back to you
by StephWal
Summary: Jason and Liz find thier way back to each other.
1. Default Chapter

8 months ago.......  
  
Jason's Penthouse  
  
Jason stared out the Penthouse window, just as he did every morning. It was worse today because it was raining. He had finally gotten over Courtney. She had move on with Jax and for the first time in a long time Jason had felt happy and free again. But now he was thinking of something and someone that he had wanted long ago. They very thought of her brought a smile to his face. Yet it also hurt him to think of her because well he couldn't have her. She was married and pregnant. Pregnant with her husband's child.  
  
Kelly's  
  
She waited on the customers with a smile. Elizabeth was still working even thought she didn't need to. She was finally happy again with Ric. She was having Zander's baby. And now Ric was going to get to be the father. He was a lucky man; she was just naïve when it came to him. Plus she happened to be in love with him. Jason walked into Kelly's, He saw her. Elizabeth looks more beautiful than ever he thought to him self. He shook his head and walked towards her.  
  
"Hey," Jason said. Elizabeth looked up and there he was, Jason. "Hey Jase!" "How are you" said Jason with a smile. "I'm good. How are things with you?" she said as his blue eyes looked at hers. "Things are going good too" he said with a little smirk. "Well that's great! So any new girls?" she said as she joked flirtatiously. Then he looked at her with such a serious look on his face. "No, I think it's better if I stay single for a while." Then he sighed. She looked a little bit puzzled. "Is everything okay?" she still had a genuine concern for her friend.  
  
Jason thought about telling her that she's all he thinks about. That there were girls who wanted him but he just wanted no part in dating them. All he really cared about was her. He wanted her to leave Ric to be with him. "I'm not too sure," he admitted to her honestly. "I'm sure I'll be fine though." "Do you want to talk about it?" she said. "No it's okay really," he knew she wasn't going to drop this. He knew shouldn't of said anything at all. "I know we've drifted but Jase, you know you can tell me anything right? And that I'm always here you." Jason's cheeks suddenly turn bright red. "Common let's go," she said. "What about your shift?" Jason asked. "Well Penney's here and besides it's over in a half hour any way, when Courtney comes in," said Elizabeth. Jason hesitated to say anything then, "Okay, where are we going?" "You'll see," Elizabeth said with a smile. Elizabeth grabbed her coat and keys and told Penney she was leaving. They hopped into Elizabeth's new SUV. They blasted music the entire way to Elizabeth's studio.  
  
Jason looked around; he remembered this place so well, "what are we doing here?" She began to go through the closet, "I told you'll see." There is was. The painting "the wind," she had painted it for him so long ago. They both looked at it for a while. A million memories flooded his mind of the two of them. "Do you remember when I painted this for you?" "Of course I remember." Liz looked at him then she decided to try and make him feel better. "Well for me this painting is something that helps me, when I need it to. If I'm upset or sad I take this out and it instantly makes me feel better. See Jase, when all of this stuff just happened with Zander, I came here to look at the painting and it really helped me." Jason looked a little bit puzzled. "What happened with Zander?" he asked.  
  
"Well I guess now is a good of a time as any to tell you that the baby I'm carrying is Zander's." His moth dropped. His mind raced in confusion. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He had known that she slept with Zander before she dated him but he never thought it was more than a one time thing. Before he could say anything her cell phone rang.  
  
"One sec. Hello. Hey honey! No I'm not on my way home. I'm at my studio. No I'm not painting. Listen why don't you call me when you get out of work. Okay bye. Love you too." she looks at him to see if his reaction had changed at all. "Sorry about that." "It's okay. Ummm.... I didn't realize you were with Zander. Are you divorcing Ric again?" "Not well you see I slept with Zander because I was hurting. Remember the first time and how it was a mistake? Well it happened because I was hurt and scared of my feelings for Ric and because all of the things he had done to me. It was more of a payback type of thing. For Zander it was to Emily. I just wanted to be able to walk away from Ric. I wanted to do something that I thought he wouldn't be able to forgive. But I realized that I love him and I forgave him for everything. So that's my story Jase. Now what's yours?"  
  
"I'm not really ready to talk about it yet." He said. He knew she wouldn't push the issue. "Well did the painting help at all?" she said giving him a smile. "It certainly took my mind off of things that's for sure. Elizabeth can I tell you something?" "Of course, Jason you can tell me anything." "I miss this." He said and looked down. "Miss what?" he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "I miss us. Our friendship I mean. I miss being able to confide in someone, being able to talk about anything with someone. I learned something today though, two things actually. One I'll always be able to trust you. And two you'll always be my best friend, no matter what happens." She walked right over to him and hugged him tightly. He took in the smell of her hair. He needed her back in his life. She is what I need. He thought to himself. "Hey Jase" she said breaking away from him. "I miss this too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Liz and Jason hung out a lot. Though she didn't tell Ric she had been spending all of her free time with Jason. She was working at Kelly's.  
  
Emily and Liz are standing in front of the counter. "So you've been spending a lot of time with my brother." Said Emily, with a big huge grin on her face. Emily thought that it was a good idea, them spending so much time together. She always thought Elizabeth would end up with Jason. She didn't however want to see her brother get hurt again.  
  
"Yeah, well it's been fun. I mean with your brother I feel like I can totally and completely be my self. I never feel like he's judging me" Liz said. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she loved to spend time with him.  
  
"I know that Elizabeth. That's one of the things I love most about it. If you want and honest answer go to Jason." Said Emily, as the two girls both burst into laughter. They continued to talk about Jason and what their plans were for tomorrow night.  
  
"Okay Hun, I'll so see you guys tomorrow night at Wydominier." Said Em. Emily was having dinner at the house for her birthday. It was going to be Liz, Jason, Em, Nikolas and Lucky.  
  
"Okay we'll see you tomorrow night." Liz said and smiled when she heard the door open and realized it was Jason.  
  
"Em!" Jason said; he seemed excited to see his sister.  
  
"Jase! I've missed you." She said as she was pulling him into a hug. "Well I have to be going Nikolas is home waiting for me. I'll see you both tomorrow night." And then Emily walked out the door.  
  
"What was she talking about?" Jason hadn't been let in on the little get together yet.  
  
"Oh yeah we're having dinner with Nikolas, Emily and Lucky tomorrow night, for her birthday." Elizabeth said. He looked mad and confused.  
  
"Elizabeth we need to talk. Can we go somewhere and talk please?" Jason said. He led her down into the Cellar. She had no clue what is going on. Or what he was about to say to her.  
  
"Jase, what's going on?" she definitely didn't have a clue what was coming up next.  
  
"Elizabeth, how can you go and make plans for me. You're not my girlfriend. I mean for my God, you are married! We've been dancing around this issue for weeks. We've both been pretending there's nothing going on between us, when you damn well know there is. You want me just as much as I want you. You blow off your husband to be with me and spend time with me. You lie to him, and tell him your places your not. And most of all Elizabeth, your lying to yourself about your feelings for me. I know you have them. I can see it in your eyes. You look at me the same way I look at you. You forget that I know you, I know you better than anyone." He said. Not realizing he had been holding that much emotion inside of him.  
  
Elizabeth looked puzzled, like she had just been hit in the head by a baseball. It was totally out of left field to her. Before she could even respond, Jason grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

While Elizabeth was kissing Jason everything escaped her mind. All she could think about was him. Then she suddenly realized what was happening. She pulled away quickly. She looked at him, he looked to happy. How could she crush him?  
  
"Jase, this isn't such a good idea." She said. His big blue eyes just stared at her. Then she continued. "What on earth made you think that I wanted you to kiss me?"  
  
"Well, first off, you didn't try to stop me and you really didn't seem to mind while it was happening. If you want me to promise you that I won't kiss you again unless you want me to then I will promise. But I won't apologize for doing it. Because I know your feeling what I'm feeling. You can't deny how you feel about me. You know there is something between us that neither of us ever could define. I mean I'm sick and tired of running Elizabeth any from our feelings. I can't run from you, from us anymore." Said Jason. He was finally speaking from his heat. It made him feel alive.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about you sometimes Jase. What I know is that I love my husband. HUSBAND! I LOVE RIC! We're raising a child together! I need him and he needs me. We're a family." She said trying to rationalize everything that was going on in her head.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you Elizabeth, but you can't have us both. You can't keep playing with my feelings like this." Jason said with a now saddened face. He really thought he had a good shot at being with her. Man did he feel like an idiot right now.  
  
"How am I toying with your feelings? I have never indicated I have wanted anything more than friendship from you." She said almost yelling at him. There was no way she could still have feelings for Jason. He was her friend. They were friends. I mean she was married to Ric for heaven sakes.  
  
"You do it everyday, that you see me. I mean you sneak around to be with me. I honestly felt like I had a shot at being with your Elizabeth. Yet, no matter what you say or do I know you feel how I feel. I know you, better than anyone ever will." He said trying to plead with her that this is what she wanted too.  
  
"Well know this, I'm staying married! And I see you because you are my friend, my best friend." She knew she was right. But why did she get the feeling that Jason was also justified in his actions?  
  
"If I'm your best friend, then why doesn't Ric know when you're with me?" he said. Her faced dropped. She knew he was right. "I'm just going to see you later." He said turning to leave.  
  
Then she grabbed his hand. "Jase, wait!!! I don't tell Ric I'm with you because I know he's going to be mad and check up on me. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. And you are right about how I feel. I do want to be with you as much as you want to be with me. And I do still have feelings for you, there I've said it. Are you happy now? I never every thought I'd admit that to myself let alone you. I've had these feelings for you for so long."  
  
They both lean in for a kiss. It was sweeter and gentler than the first kiss. Jason pulls away and smiles at her. Then she continues "Okay I need some time to think about all of this. Can you give me time to sort this all out?"  
  
"I can give your as much time as you need." Jason couldn't help but say it with a smile. He was so happy.  
  
"Okay I'll call you later" she said with a cute little giggle.  
  
"Okay Good bye." He said and walked up the stairs to Kelly's.  
  
Liz picks up the phone and dials. "I need to see you right now. Can you meet me at my studio? Okay. I'll leave Kelly's right now"  
  
Liz's studio, she's been there for about 20 minutes and there's a knock at the door. "Hey, I'm so glad you came." She said smiling.

More to come.....Please RR!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Liz's studio

Elizabeth's been there for about 20 minutes and there's a knock at the door. "Hey, I'm so glad you came." She said smiling.

"You know I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend." Said Emily. "So what's going on? Something wrong?"

"Jason and I kissed." Em looks shocked. "Twice." Elizabeth said with a huge grin on her face. She looked at Emily she also had one.

"Well I figured something was bound to happen sooner or later. I think you guys are great together. You're perfect for each other." Emily said. Thinking about it just made her smile. She meant what she said they were perfect for each other.

"I'm married!" Elizabeth truthfully didn't know what to do. She had never felt so torn.

"Do you remember when I was married to Zander but in love with Nikolas? Well I had to choose between them as much as I didn't want to. I mean I didn't want to hurt anyone. It was for the best. And I'm so happy now Elizabeth. So ask yourself, who do you love?" Emily said knowing exactly where Elizabeth was coming from.

"I love Ric, I know I do. But my feelings for Jason haven't ever left me, after all these years they are still as strong as ever, if not stronger now. I mean even after being with both Ric and Lucky I still have feelings for Jason. I can try and swallow them but they are still always there. So I guess maybe I love and care about Ric but I'm in love with Jason? I don't know Em. I just don't know what to do. Honestly I just want to be with Jason more than anything else in the entire world."

"So go for it." She said. "If you love him be with him."

"What if he doesn't love me back?" Elizabeth seemed worried now. "He said he has "feelings" for me. We've never used the word LOVE."

"Well let's say Jason doesn't want to be with you." Emily said. Elizabeth though suddenly got a look of fear on her face. "All I'm saying is, do you want to continue on living with Ric? Continue loving Jason and keeping your feelings for him a secret? Living a lie?"

Elizabeth knew she was right. "No I should end things with Ric now. I'm still torn though, Em, because before Jason came back into my life things with Ric were great. Or maybe that's just what I wanted to believe.

"Then you have a serious decision to make and you have a lot of thinking to do. Just listen to your heart." Emily said knowing that things might not work out the way they should. Or at least the way Emily thought they should.

Knock: Knock::

"Come in" Liz said.

"Hey honey!" it was Ric. "I thought I'd find you here." (he kisses her) "Hi Emily"

"Hi Ric" Emily said putting on a fake smile "Okay Hun, I'm going to get back home, Nikolas is waiting. I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Bye see you tomorrow Em"

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Ric asked.

"I'm having dinner at Emily and Nikolas's. Tomorrow is Em's birthday."

"Oh okay honey. It's just I've been looking forward to seeing you. You've been spending all of your time here."

"I'm sorry. I've been helping Em study. And Nikolas and I are talking about buying Kelly's and look I've been painting." Elizabeth had in fact been painting a lot more.

"That's what I've been working on." She showed him the painting.

"I saw Lucky at the station, he said you had dinner with him the other night." Ric said.

"Yeah, Em and I went out with him last night." She said smiling.

"Okay sweetie, I'll let you get back to painting, besides I have to get back to the office." He really did want to spend more time with her. He thought. "Will you be home early?"

"Yes, I'll be home shortly." She said. Not wanting to go home.

"Okay I'll see you then. I love you." He kissed her and then left.


End file.
